


Discussion of Wants

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Communication, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Feels, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Trust, Unspecified Setting, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony believes Loki is afraid of hurting him. He wants to assure his lover that he trusts him. However, he might have misinterpreted exactly what Loki's restrained behaviour means.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 60
Kudos: 437





	Discussion of Wants

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write BDSM, but sometimes I skirt around it XD  
> Enjoy!

Tony had been dating Loki for a little over eight months.

Well, _dating_ , wasn’t exactly the right word. _Courting_ was probably better. Loki had a couple of ye olde rituals from Asgard, but quite frankly, Tony had never really been the ‘date’ type. They ate dinner together, they sparred, they spent hours in the lab, and sometimes, they would go somewhere on or off world for some fun.

It was all very casual – even if their _feelings_ were anything but casual.

They were both in it for the long haul. It was a very definite relationship that both of them were afraid to break. They’d been hurt too much in the past, and they were both terrified of losing someone else they cared about.

Maybe, that was why Tony noticed it.

He was always hyperaware of Loki. It came from having a former enemy come prankster come _partner_ in your tower. Tony wanted to keep Loki in his sights, then he wanted to be ready, and eventually, he just wanted to make Loki happy.

It was how he noticed the… constrained manner Loki sometimes had. It wasn’t all the time, but it was usually during sex. It wasn’t every time. Honestly, Tony would say it was two times out of ten, but it was often enough that Tony noticed.

He hesitated about saying something for a while, but Pepper had told him one of his biggest weaknesses was a lack of communication and bottling up his feelings.

Tony was trying to change that. He wanted things to _work_ with Loki. Tony also knew, that if either of them was going to open up, it would probably have to be him.

It was why he mentioned it, boldly and without sugarcoating as they were getting ready for bed. Loki had been staying in the penthouse for the last month. Tony wanted him to feel comfortable here.

“You won’t do it, you know.”

Loki frowned and paused with the blankets half-raised. He’d been about to climb into bed. Tony was lingering in the bathroom doorway having brushed his teeth. It had been rare, at first, for them to go to bed at the same time, but Tony was trying to have a regular sleep schedule. It didn’t always work out, but having Loki in the same bed every night helped.

“What won’t I do?” Loki enquired.

“Hurt me.”

Loki frowned, looking even more confused. “I beg your pardon?”

“It’s why you hold back sometimes, during sex, isn’t it?”

Loki’s eyes widened and he dropped the sheets, but Tony continued.

“I know you’re stronger than me, and I know you could do a lot of damage if you tried – but I trust you. I know you won’t.”

Loki grimaced. Rather than a man who looked released from a burden, he was the complete opposite.

“I thank you for your confidence, Anthony, but you have misinterpreted.”

Tony frowned, but Loki wasn’t done. His gaze had shifted to stare at the pillows rather than Tony.

“It is not that I fear harming you, it is that I…” he sighed. “I _want_ to harm you.”

It took Tony a moment before the confusion cleared for realisation.

“ _Ohh_.”

And, now that it was pointed out to him, Tony was surprised he’d never realised.

“You’re, um, into that kind of thing?”

Loki nodded softly. “It is not spoken of on Asgard. It is not… proper, you understand? I know it is a common enough practice on Midgard and other realms.” Loki shrugged, but the motion was jerky. “I enjoy what we share, but sometimes my desires… well, I repress them.”

“Um,” Tony swallowed, feeling a little hot. “What kind of desires?”

Loki shrugged again, but instead of obfuscating or refusing to speak, Loki surprised Tony by giving a candid answer: “Binding you, denying you pleasure. Sometimes I wish to chastise and hurt you, see how much you will take before you behave. Ordering you and having you do what I wish because you yearn to please me.”

“That’s um,” his voice was a little rough. “That’s a hell of a list. Do you… think about it? About doing it to me?”

Loki nodded without shame or embarrassment. “Yes. On occasion.”

Tony could admit, that wasn’t what he expected. It also wasn’t something he’d thought about. He’d tried some BDSM in college when he was experimenting his way through the student body. It was all pretty softcore, and he’d never really connected with any of the practices.

He didn’t have the patience to be a sub, or the focus to be a dom. At least, he hadn’t when he was in his twenties and barely knew the person. You also needed _trust_ to truly share and enjoy those kinds of experiences.

He hadn’t been lying when he said he trusted Loki.

Tony would also admit, the idea of Loki tying him up or ordering him to please was ridiculously hot.

Yet, while Tony was lost in the fantasy of Loki dressed in armour asking him to _kneel_ , Loki had taken his silence in a negative light.

“I hope I haven’t offended you,” Loki said, making Tony blink back to the room. Loki was watching him warily; tension having landed thick and heavy on his shoulders. “You must understand, it’s not something I _need_. I desire it, yes, but I am already delighted by what we do share. I would never wish to force you into an act you take no pleasure in.”

Tony was already walking across the room before Loki had finished. He came around the bed to stand beside his lover. Loki turned towards him and Tony took Loki’s hand and tilted towards him. Loki was already relaxing as he bent down and kissed Tony.

Loki squeezed his hand, the action a mixture of comfort and gratitude. 

Pulling back from the kiss, Loki cupped his cheek and stroked it. His smile was full of soft affection and Tony grinned back. He stroked his thumb over the back of Loki’s hand.

“You know, I meant what I said,” Tony began, feeling a mixture of nervousness and excitement. “I trust you won’t hurt me.”

Confusion came first, followed by surprise, then incredulity and beneath that, the first spark of _want_.

“Anthony…”

Tony could hear every bit of doubt and insecurity, he smiled cheerfully in the face of it.

“I mean, I should probably brush up on my BDSM knowledge, and we’ll have to take it slow for the first few scenes. I also don’t think you should have high hopes; I’ll probably be a lousy sub, _but_ ,” he shrugged, “I can’t say that the idea of being tied up by you isn’t hot as hell.”

Loki was staring at him with shock, and a healthy dose of awe. He swallowed, and this time, the thumb stroking Tony’s cheek trembled a little.

“Truly?” he breathed, not responding to anything Tony had said, but asking about the _heart_ of his statement.

Tony’s smile turned softer.

“Yeah,” he replied, his voice gentle. “You might not need it, but I want to try it.” He squeezed Loki’s hand. “I want to give it to you, if I can.”

When Loki smiled, it was one of his rare ones; the kind that only came out in private, went all the way to his eyes and showed his dimples. It was a sight that still took Tony’s breath away.

Loki kissed him again, and his gratitude and delight was prevalent in every touch. Tony melted into the embrace.

There was no guarantee, of course, that he could give Loki what he wanted, but damn if Tony wasn’t going to try. He wanted to make Loki happy, and if adding a new addition to their sex life was one of the ways to do it, well, Tony was more than willing to give it a shot.

**Author's Note:**

> I just like me some feels!!
> 
>  **Also have some plot notes from my document:**  
>  Imagine Loki before this/when he first gets with Tony. Like he's repressing it, worried that if Tony finds out he'll be appalled or wary or something. But, like, sometimes, I bet if Tony isn't around/he's alone, he'll imagine it and indulge in the fantasy in private, knowing it won't happen. And 90% of the time, he's fine but every so often he _wants_.
> 
> And then after this, Loki all bouncy and excited and talking with Tony about what he'll accept and what he won't. The hard no's, the "maybe later down the lines" and then the ones he accepts and Loki so freakin' _giddy_ for the first scene.  
> Almost breaking his dom character because the happiness is just so prevalent in his eyes.  
> And I totally imagine that Tony gets a kick out of Loki's enjoyment. It's like a feedback loop, so you bet he enjoys himself, because _Loki_ enjoys himself (Loki also makes it damn good, of course, wanting Tony to like it. Wanting him to want to do it again.)  
> And then, of course, Loki so gleeful when Tony says yes, he liked it, and yes, they can do it again, and yes, they can try some of the other things too.  
> And Loki so happy because he's getting more than he ever thought he'd get and it's further proof why Tony is perfect, obviously.
> 
> I also imagine that a by product would be Loki becoming even more demonstrative.
> 
> Physically, verbally, and emotionally. Taking care of Tony more, being affectionate both in private and public, and emotionally stating his affection. Like, as a dom he has to care for and look after his sub and that bleeds over into their daily life. Tony doesn't mind in the slightest and Loki likes to take care of him. And people are surprised Tony doesn't shrug it off/dislike it when he never has liked other people doing it.
> 
> But, see, Tony knows that this is the same thing Loki does after a scene. He doesn't think less of Tony or think he's incapable he _wants_ to do it/feels happy when he can. He's showing how much he cares/how valued Tony is, and Tony not only loves that feeling, but would never deny Loki the chance to express how he feels.
> 
> /end rambles.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Expression of Desires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876184) by [switchknitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter)




End file.
